Chocolate in the Library
by RheaBay
Summary: What really happened in the fifth book when Harry said it wasn't Cho he wanted to talk to...? GinArry fluffy-ish as all of mine are haha. 2 short chapters
1. Chocolate in the Library Chapter 1

1**Chocolate in the Library/We kissed**

**Summary: What **_**really**_** happened in the fifth book when Harry said it wasn't Cho he wanted to talk to...? GinArry fluffy-ish one-shot, as all of mine are.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the plot. First part dialog borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...and in case you didn't know, J.K. Rowling wrote The Order of the Phoenix...not me.**

**Chapter one: Chocolate in the Library**

**(Fifth book/J.K.R. dialog)**

**"Harry, I'm talking to you, can you hear me?"**

**"Huh?"**

**He looked around. Ginny Weasley, looking very windswept, had joined him at the library table where he had been sitting alone. It was late on Sunday evening: Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to review Ancient Runes: Ron had Quidditch practice.**

**"Oh hi," said Harry pulling his books toward him. "How come you're not at practice?"**

**"It's over," said Ginny. "Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, we're not sure, but we **_**think**_** he knocked himself out with his own bat." She sighed heavily. "Anyway...a package just arrived; it's only just got through Umbridge's new screening process...."**

**She hoisted a box wrapped in brown paper onto the table; it had clearly been unwrapped and carelessly re-wrapped, and there was a scribbled note across it in red ink, reading ****INSPECTED AND PASSED BY THE HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR. **

**"its Easter eggs from Mum," said Ginny. "There's one for you....There you go...."**

**She handed him a handsome chocolate egg decorated with small, iced Snitches and, according to the packaging, containing a bag of Fizzing Whizbees. Harry looked at it for a moment, then, to his horror, felt a hard lump in his throat.**

**"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny quietly.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry gruffly. The lump in his throat was painful. He did not understand why an Easter egg should have made him feel like this.**

**"You seem really down lately," Ginny persisted. "You know, I'm sure if you just **_**talked**_** to Cho..."**

**"It's not Cho I want to talk to," said Harry brusquely.**

**"Who is it then?" asked Ginny, watching him closely.**

**"I...(a/n this is my dialog now) I want to talk to...you." Harry finished, whispering. Ginny looked taken aback, then, as quickly as it left, regained her composure.**

**"Okay, Harry." Ginny said, her voice almost business like. "You can talk to me. You can talk to me about anything at all. I'm your friend. This is what friends are for."**

**"Heh," Harry laughed a little, "Thanks." That sat in silence for a while staring at their hands that sat on the table.**

**"Okay Harry this is ridiculous." Ginny said, finally, making Harry snap his head up fast causing his neck to crick. Ginny didn't pay any mind. "We're **_**friends**_**. We can **_**talk**_**. Now, what do you want to talk about? I'm all ears."**

**Harry sat there a little while longer, pondering what **_**exactly**_** he wanted to talk about.**

"**Anything?" he finally responded.**

"**Oh Harry, you're going to have to do better than that. You said you wanted to talk to me." Ginny's voice was stern, then she lightened it. "**_**What**_** Harry? **_**What**_** is bothering you so badly?" Ginny's eye caught Harry's. He stared into her eyes for a minute.**

"**Have you ever been in love?" Harry asked.**

"**What?" Ginny replied, flabbergasted. **_'He wanted to talk about LOVE? What is going on?'_**Ginny said to herself.**

"**Have you ever been in love?" Harry repeated, a little more clearly. Obviously she didn't understand.**

"**I...Ye-...Why do want to talk about **_**love**_**? Of all things to ask your best friends sister, you **_**had**_** to pick **_**love**_**?"**

"**Hey, you said we could talk about anything. I don't see why this is so weird." Truthfully, he new it was profoundly weird. Why **_**was**_** he talking to his best friends younger sister about love?**

"**Yes. Yes, I guess I did. Okay. Yes. I have been."**

"**Do you mind if I ask who?"**

"**You just did."**

"**Oh yeah. Heh. Well, do you mind **_**answering**_** who?"**

"**No. I **_**geuss**_** not. This **_**is**_** kinda weird. You do have to admit that, at least."**

"**Yeah. It is pretty weird. You didn't answer who."**

'_Why was he so insisting on knowing who I was–Am in love with?'_

"**Oh...um...well...How about you ask questions and try and guess?" Ginny was now eating one of her chocolate eggs.**

"**Er, okay, sure. Well, do I know him?"**

"**Of course. In fact, you know him very well."**

"**Okay, good to know, good to know. What color hair do he have?"**

"**Jet black. Kinda messy. Very handsome." The chocolate Ginny was eating was left to the side, forgotten. Harry started getting a tingling feeling in his stomach when she mentioned 'kinda messy.'**

"**Hm, eyes?"**

"**Emerald green. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Very deep." Now Ginny was looking directly into Harry's eyes...deeply.**

"**Name?" Harry asked without hesitation.**

"**Harry." Ginny whispered.**

"**There are a lot of Harry's. What's his full name?" Harry was whispering also. Their faces were inches apart.**

"**Harry..." Ginny said slowly. "James...Potter..." Their lips were almost one...and then..."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"**

"**Oh Damn," Ginny whispered, both backing away from each others faces. "I forgot — " Madam Pince was swooping down upon them, her shriveled face contorted with rage. **_**"Chocolate in the library!" **_**She screamed. "Out — **_**out**_** — OUT!" **

**And whipping her wand, she caused Harry's books, bag, and ink bottle to chase him and Ginny from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran...hand in hand.**

**END**

**A/N…so…Please go read the next chapter!!**

**Chapter two: We kissed**

**Ginny and Harry had finally stopped running, leaning against the wall to catch their breath. They had run four floors up (a/n guessing) and had come to a halt when they realized that they were by the portrait to the Room of Requirement. Ginny gave Harry a smirk and started walking back and fourth three times, muttering under her breath. Suddenly the door that was destined to come, appeared on the wall across from the portrait.**

**"Come on, Harry." Ginny whispered, motioning for him to follow her. She opened the door and stepped in, turning her head back to make sure Harry was following her...he was. They walked into a room quite like the Gryffindor Common Room, except a little smaller. Comfortable. A small fire was glowing delicately in the corner, with a love seat placed in front of it. There was a small table to the right, walking in, with two plates of Spaghetti on it, along with two drinks Harry thought likely to be Pumpkin Juice. There were only two lights in the room. One over the table, glowing dim, and the fire. There was an almost seductive feel to the room. Ginny turned back and smiled at Harry, while sitting down at the table. Harry rushed over to get her chair, like any gentleman would.**

"**Thank you, Harry."**

"**Ahem, you're, ah, welcome." Harry stuttered. "Ginny, what are we doing?"**

"**We're about to eat, I believe." Ginny said with a smirk, knowing what was coming next.**

"**No I mean, is this supposed to be a...a... date?" Harry said, not-so-confidently.**

"**Not if you don't want it to be. We're just two friends eating out."**

"**Oh." Harry said, and air of disappointment in his voice.**

"**What?**

"**I was...I was...well, I was hoping it would be...a date." Harry stuttered.**

"**Oh. Well...then it's a date." Ginny said cheerfully.**

"**Really? Can you have dates without them being planned?"**

"**Wow." Ginny said, wide-eyed and disbelieving.**

"**What?"**

"**That is very guy-ish of you. Of **_**course**_** you can have unplanned dates...Have you ever **_**been**_** on a date?"**

"**Of course I have!" Harry said, offended. **

"**Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist." (a/n, couldn't resist, hehe.) "Fine," Harry said, grumbling. "and my knickers are not in a twist." Harry said, mock exasperated, waving his hands about.**

"**Harry," said Ginny, sarcastically, "don't ever do that again, it was just sad." They both laughed a little, looked at each other, smiled, and blushed. They ate in silence for a while before Harry said,**

"**Ginny?" Ginny looked up from her plate, realizing the look in Harry's eyes...confused, deep...and a little concerned.**

"**What happened back there? At the library." Harry asked.**

"**I, um, I'm not so sure, Harry. I think we...we almost..."**

"**Kissed?"**

"**Yeah...We almost kissed, Harry." Ginny said, laughing a little, trying to lighten the mood.**

"**I know. What's so funny about that?"**

"**Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all." Ginny face was now straight and she was looking deep into Harry's eyes. What she saw wasn't all good. Passion; for life. Struggle; for life. Joy; for life. Worry; for all lives. Happiness; looking in **_**her **_**eyes. Love; For his parents, his friends, this school, Dumbledore...and maybe, one day...her. He was scared, but determined not to let it show. Scared for the lives of others. His friends lives. **_**His**_** life. He couldn't seem to hide **_**any**_** of his emotions from Ginny. She understood him. She, he realized now, was always there for him. Even when he didn't see her, she was there. And even sometimes when he didn't want her, she was there. And she always, **_**always**_** made him feel better...happy...complete. And that's what she did: Completed him.**

"**Ginny," Harry whispered, getting up to her and offering his hand for her to stand up.**

"**Ginny, would you like to dance?" She took his hand and smiled.**

"**I'd love to." A stereo magically (duh) showed up and started playing a slow, Frank Sinatra song. Harry took Ginny's hand in one of his and put his other hand, awkwardly, on her waist. Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and put her arm around his neck...not-so-awkwardly. Ginny was always more outgoing and socially confident than Harry. He loved that about her. She loved that about him. They were, without a doubt, made for each other. The dance for a while, and then Harry pulled his hand away from Ginny's and put his arms around her waist. Ginny was a little taken aback, but put both of her arms around his neck, and rested her head upon his shoulder. Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. Ginny turned her head to face him. Harry lightly kissed her forehead. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, then kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. He pulled away a little too quickly for Ginny's taste, so she pulled his head closer to hers, and before their lips met, said,**

"**Harry...We kissed." They both smiled, and kissed the most passionate kiss either of them has ever had.**

**END**

**Hello! Sorry it was so short but it was actually kinda hard to write, what with all the complex words and descriptions. This is a little more romantic than my other fics. Usually they are more fluffly. Yes, there is a difference between fluffy and romantic...Anyways, I hope I spelled everything right, and if I didn't I'm sorry. Please, please tell me! I love reviews! Hint, hint Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! *Uses wand to make you click the little button below and review.***


	2. Chocolate in the Library Chapter 2

**Chapter two: We kissed**

**Ginny and Harry had finally stopped running, leaning against the wall to catch their breath. They had run four floors up (a/n guessing) and had come to a halt when they realized that they were by the portrait to the Room of Requirement. Ginny gave Harry a smirk and started walking back and fourth three times, muttering under her breath. Suddenly the door that was destined to come, appeared on the wall across from the portrait.**

**"Come on, Harry." Ginny whispered, motioning for him to follow her. She opened the door and stepped in, turning her head back to make sure Harry was following her...he was. They walked into a room quite like the Gryffindor Common Room, except a little smaller. Comfortable. A small fire was glowing delicately in the corner, with a love seat placed in front of it. There was a small table to the right, walking in, with two plates of Spaghetti on it, along with two drinks Harry thought likely to be Pumpkin Juice. There were only two lights in the room. One over the table, glowing dim, and the fire. There was an almost seductive feel to the room. Ginny turned back and smiled at Harry, while sitting down at the table. Harry rushed over to get her chair, like any gentleman would.**

"**Thank you, Harry."**

"**Ahem, you're, ah, welcome." Harry stuttered. "Ginny, what are we doing?"**

"**We're about to eat, I believe." Ginny said with a smirk, knowing what was coming next.**

"**No I mean, is this supposed to be a...a... date?" Harry said, not-so-confidently.**

"**Not if you don't want it to be. We're just two friends eating out."**

"**Oh." Harry said, and air of disappointment in his voice.**

"**What?**

"**I was...I was...well, I was hoping it would be...a date." Harry stuttered.**

"**Oh. Well...then it's a date." Ginny said cheerfully.**

"**Really? Can you have dates without them being planned?"**

"**Wow." Ginny said, wide-eyed and disbelieving.**

"**What?"**

"**That is very guy-ish of you. Of **_**course**_** you can have unplanned dates...Have you ever **_**been**_** on a date?"**

"**Of course I have!" Harry said, offended. **

"**Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist." a/n, couldn't resist, hehe. "Fine," Harry said, grumbling. "and my knickers are not in a twist." Harry said, mock exasperated, waving his hands about.**

"**Harry," said Ginny, sarcastically, "don't ever do that again, it was just sad." They both laughed a little, looked at each other, smiled, and blushed. They ate in silence for a while before Harry said,**

"**Ginny?" Ginny looked up from her plate, realizing the look in Harry's eyes...confused, deep...and a little concerned.**

"**What happened back there? At the library." Harry asked.**

"**I, um, I'm not so sure, Harry. I think we...we almost..."**

"**Kissed?"**

"**Yeah...We almost kissed, Harry." Ginny said, laughing a little, trying to lighten the mood.**

"**I know. What's so funny about that?"**

"**Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all." Ginny face was now straight and she was looking deep into Harry's eyes. What she saw wasn't all good. Passion, for life. Struggle, for life. Joy, for life. Worry, for all lives. Happiness, looking in **_**her **_**eyes. Love. For his parents, for his friends, for this school, for Dumbledore...and maybe, one day...for her. He was scarred, but determined not to let it show. Scarred for the lives of others. His friends life. **_**His**_** life. He couldn't seem to hide **_**any**_** of his emotions from Ginny. She understood him. She, he realized now, was always there for him. Even when he didn't see her, she was there. And even sometimes when he didn't want her, she was there. And she always, **_**always**_** made him feel better...happy...complete. And that's what she did: Completed him.**

"**Ginny," Harry whispered, getting up to her and offering his hand for her to stand up.**

"**Ginny, would you like to dance?" She took his hand and smiled.**

"**I'd love to." A stereo magically (duh) showed up and started playing a slow, Frank Sinatra song. Harry took Ginny's hand in one of his and put his other hand, awkwardly, on her waist. Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and put her arm around his neck...not-so-awkwardly. Ginny was always more outgoing and socially confident than Harry. He loved that about her. She loved that about him. They were, without a doubt, made for each other. The dance for a while, and then Harry pulled his hand away from Ginny's and put his arms around her waist. Ginny was a little taken aback, but put both of her arms around his neck, and rested her head upon his shoulder. Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. Ginny turned her head to face him. Harry lightly kissed her forehead. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, then kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. He pulled away a little too quickly for Ginny's taste, so she pulled his head closer to hers, and before their lips met, said,**

"**Harry...We kissed." They both smiled, and kissed the most passionate kiss either of them has ever had.**

**END**

**Hello! Sorry it was so short but it was actually kinda hard to write, what with all the complex words and descriptions. This is a little more romantic than my other fics. Usually they are more fluffly. Yes, there is a difference between fluffy and romantic...Anyways, I hope I spelled everything right, and if I didn't I'm sorry. Please, please tell me! I love reviews! Hint, hint Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! *Uses wand to make you click the little button below and review.***


End file.
